


Encouraging Touch ( fanart )

by Chzu



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, Office, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chzu/pseuds/Chzu
Summary: Lydia gives Kim an encouraging touch during work.





	Encouraging Touch ( fanart )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestris/gifts).



Gift art for Sylvestris for the Blue Christmeth 2018 exchange!

_**Prompt:** Kim/Lydia. Chance meeting, established relationship, anything you like._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the art! This fandom definitely needs more F/F content, so it was really a joy to draw this!


End file.
